The Return of the Phoenix
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: Rewrite in process In a time where fear is on the rise, James Potter finds himself alive and having to contend with a son that's falling apart, old friends who don't believe him, and let's not forget the worst: A Dark Lord who wants hime dead- again.
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Return of the Phoenix- Prologue (1/?)

**Author Name**: Karyn M

**Author E-mail**: ann665@home.com

**Category**: Action/adventure/mystery.

**Keywords**: James Potter, Prof. Renae, Jenaneve.

**Spoilers**: Knowing about the books would be really good. I did write a little bit of background and history is mention several times. There's an unsure spoiler on the order of the deaths of Lily and James Potter.

**Rating**: PG-13 for some not-so-nice language, and some up coming horrors.

**Summary**: James Potter is accidentally brought life and is reintroduced to the life he left behind- including his son. But all is not peaceful for Voldemort is back as well, and the members of Hogwarts must find the spy amongst them- before they cause too much damage to repair. Confrontations between Voldemort and scattered people, death, and the reunion of Marauders (Wormtail will meet them soon enough...) ahead!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them James and Lily would not be dead. All I own is whomever (or whatever) I make up.

**Author's Note:** This plot was what I wrote my first HP fanfic to, and I've been meaning to rewrite it for a _long_ time. (Written in August '00) Hope ya like this. Oh, and please, even if you don't like this when you're done, review and tell me what you don't like and I'll change it- if it's reasonable.

*******

"The eyes of a- _WHAT??_- Mus? Huh? Oh! A house mouse- yukyukyuk! Gross," A young voice moaned. A twenty-six-year-old witch was making a potion with little description besides its title: 'Mortuus Surgere', and its ingredients. She was aware that she could be doing something dangerous and not seeming to care, she had hidden herself in the a cavern in Northern Scotland to perform the potion how ever she saw fit. And incase something did happen, no one would know. No need to be utterly embarrassed.

At the moment she was fingering the silvery material of an invisibility cloak. She didn't remember where or how she got it. She only vagly remembered wanting one minute to take a walk by the forbidden forest one minute and the next minute she was lying on her back staring at the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing with a killer headache. Imagine! First year and already she was getting into a mess! 

The young lady smiled at the thought. It wasn't until later did she discovered the torn piece of an invisibility cloak; the inner part of one, but from one never the less. With a sigh she looked at the potion. It required something of someone who had died within the last two decades. The woman honestly doubted that the owner of the cloak was deceased, but if he- or she- was then she would like to meet them. She never once considered the owner could be a dark wizard.

Taking one last look at the piece of those lost moments of her youth, she expertly tossed it into the cauldron, and then turned her attention on the potions book. "Let the potion sit and then... back away?" She frowned, that didn't make much sense, but she wasn't going to go against it- and good thing she had.

For a moment nothing happened, and the young lady feared that something had happened. She sighed. "Well Jen, you always seemed to know how to waist time-" Suddenly the potion began to bubble, then glow. A bottle of wormwood across the room shattered, sending the stuff on everywhere within three inches off it, followed by another one. Jen gasped startled and started backing away. "Uh oh..." 

The bubbling of the potion intensified till it began to overflow. The glow brightened till she could no longer look at it. Just when she was ready to start screaming, it stopped. The bubbling, the light, everything. It was like Jen had never done anything. 

There was a silence.

Slowly the young lady leaned against the wall, took a deep breath, and slid down the wall. As she did so she let her eyes examine the room. Most of the bottles had survived, there was the shards on the floor, the sideways cauldron, the body of a man, the Dark Arts book turned upside down... Wait a minute! THE BODY OF A MAN??? Jen jumped to her feet, and rushed over to where she thought she saw a body. Her eyes turned to saucers and she turned around, her face beat red. Oh yes, there was a man behind her. A completely, utterly _naked_ man. 

"Oh no, oh NO! This is not good..." she mumbled, grabbing her cloak and ever-so-slowly moved back (Her eyes closed enough she could still see, but just not allot.) and proceed to drape/tuck the deep red cloak over/under the strange man. Once done, she carefully stepped over the man so she could get a better look at the face that had previously been turned away from her.

Stooping she gently lifted the head slightly and almost dropped it in terror. 

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Jen did however scream. Oh she knew who this man, she also knew this man was dead. Or had been, for at her scream the person on the floor stirred, moaned, and opened confused, brown eyes. Jen pulled her hands away as if she'd been burned, forgetting she had lifted the man's head, which had landed somewhat hard on the stone floor and backed away in a 'crab walk'. 

"Owww," The man croaked, his voice sounding ill used, and dry. "What was that for?" His hands went to his head, and rubbed the sore spot. Jen's wide eyes hardly missed how the cloak slipped down with the movement. The dazed man remained still for a moment longer till his eyes suddenly widened and he sat up really fast, nearly making the cloak reveal more than Jen personally wanted to see. 

Suddenly he started looking around sharply, eyes moving wildly. "Where am I? Where is he??" He demanded, as he moved his hands along the floor for something, and gave up when he couldn't find whatever he was looking for. "Well?" He asked again, resting his gaze on the terrified woman in the corner. Jen gulped. "W-who?" She stuttered. 

The other person in the room glared at her. "You know exactly who! I know who you are so why pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about??" He shouted, shifting and making the cloak fall dangerously farther. "Um, sir, I'm, uh, afraid I don't, er, have any idea what you're ta-talking about." Jen stuttered out, covering her eyes with her hands. "C-could you p-pull that cloak up, s-sir?" 

The man blinked, looked down, and blanched. He quickly covered himself, an indignant look touched his features. He composed himself enough, before he spoke; "I'm talking about my son! You bastareds killed my wife, and I know my son was still alive before- before- whatever the bloody hell you did to me!!" For someone clothed in only a cloak, with no weapons, and she knew could not see her clearly, this man still managed to have a fierce look to him.

Jen's eyes widened, as realization finally entered her mind. Oh! He meant /him/!! "S-sir," she paused and tried again. "Mister, I'm not a Death Eater. You might remember me from school. Whenzly, Jenaneve Whenzly. (A/N: pronounced Jen-nuh-veeve) I was a first year Gryffindor when you were in your seventh year." Silently she prayed he would remember her.

Brown eyes blinked, once, twice, then a light up behind them. "Whenzly, do you say? Rings a bell. But you sound different then Jen does, she's supposed to be- what- fifteen? You sound older." His voice had an edge of disbelief to it. Slowly the woman in question lowered her hands. "It's true," said Jenaneve, becoming a little bolder. "I'm now 26 turning 27 in half a year." he looked at her incredulously. "27?" He repeated. "But that, that can't be!" He shook his head, unable to process this. "If you're really Jenaneve, and- and you're really 27 then that means I've lost..." He paused doing the math in his head. He gasped "_NEARLY FOURTEEN YEARS?!?_" 

"Er," Jen commented. "Not exactly, sir..." He watched her apprehensively. Jenaneve said delicately. "You see, you've been, um, how should I say this? You haven't _lost_ fourteen years, per say, you've been, er, _dead_ for fourteen years, Mr. Potter." The man, better known as James Potter, gaped. "What?" He stared at her like she had grown a second head. But for some reason sounded right. He /did/ remember the flash of green light, but... nothing after that. No heaven, no hell, no stuck as a ghost, just nothing...

"Mr. Potter?" Jen prodded gently. She could see the emotions racing across his face, until they finally started settling on understanding and worry. "Jen," James whispered after a few moments of silence. "If Lily died, and I died, then Harry..." He didn't want to finish. So she did, "Lived and became a celebrity," her voice was full of respect. When he looked at her, his resurrector's face broke into a smile. "Yep," said Jen. "I believe he goes to Hogwarts, fifth year this September." A beat. "Do you want to go there? To Hogwarts?" 

James' face broke into a smile made of relief and happiness. At his nod, she stood up, a determined look on her face. "Well it's Hogwarts it is. But first..." He frowned. She coughed and pointed at her cloak, which feathered the floor as he stood. 

"Oh. Robes right?" asked James. 

She nodded. "You wo- wear glasses, if I recall?" 

He returned her nod. 

She sighed. "This is going to be fun..."

The Chapter has now ended

*****

Enjoy?

Sirius: How can they enjoy it? It's too SHORT??

Miss Sera: pout I KNOW! I KNOW!!! It'll get longer!

Sirius: Then shorter, and shorter like all the rest...

Miss Sera: glare Do you want me to do to you what happened to ***??

Sirius: horrified Since when did you call him 'SEV'???

Miss Sera: Well thanks for spoiling it! And since I started writing that MWPP 6th year story.

Sirius: You mean the one that-- Karyn's hand migrated to his mouth Oomph! --;

Miss Sera: You'll find out what he mentioned soon enough. Maybe before the sequel I have had long since planned to write. Tata!! Review pl!!

Sirius: For those who wondered, 'Mortuus Surgere', can be loosely translated as 'To Raise the Dead'.


	2. When Dumbldore mets James... again

**Title**: The Return of the Phoenix- Chapter 1(2/?)

**Subtitle**: In which Dumbledore meets James… again.

**Author E-mail**: ann665@home.com

**Spoilers**: Knowing about the books would be really good. I did write a little bit of background and history is mention several times. There's an unsure spoiler on the order of the deaths of Lily and James Potter.

**Rating**: PG-13 for some not-so-nice language, and some up coming horrors.

**Summary**: PG is for a few words. James Potter is accidentally brought back to life by a former Dark Arts practicer. But everything's not how he remembers. Not only is Voldemort after Harry in the present, his new plan affects even Lily Potter in the past...

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, James and Lily would not be dead. All I own is whomever (or whatever) you don't recognize.

**Author's Note:** This plot was what I wrote my first HP fanfic to, and I've been meaning to rewrite it for a _long_ time. (Written in August '00) Hope ya like this. Oh, and please, even if you don't like this when you're done, review and tell me what you don't like and I'll change it- if it's reasonable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Professor Albus Dumbledore had heard the knock at his door on the July afternoon of the 31st, and had called out for the person on the other side enter he had been expecting Minerva McGonagall, possibly even Severus Snape. He wasn't, however, expecting to see young twenty-six year old Jenaneve Whenzy, Head Girl and Graduate of 1983 to walk in his room looking highly apprehensive. To say he was surprised, though he never once showed it, was an understatement.

Now, though Professor Dumbledore was no stranger to people showing up at totally odd times, where dawn or dusk, what surprised him about this particular woman's appearance came from the knowledge, not that once her family been close followers of the Dark Arts- the last living participant had died at the old age of a hundred thirty-one; that she had recently inherited the entire fortune of said family- Dark Art goodies included, but instead, that she had made it quite clear that she did not want anything to do with the "petty" war between the light wizards and Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and had moved completely out of the UK.

He recovered smoothly, saying; "Miss Whenzy, hello. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Whenzy nodded and hesitantly came to stand before the Headmaster's desk. "I wish to speak to you on behave of someone." She said. Dumbledore raised an expectant eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Whenzy sighed deep and heavy. He saw her give a glance towards the door, allowed himself ot translate it as her wanting to know if she could make a quick escape if needed. "Professor Dumbledore-"

"Please, call me Albus. Calling me 'Professor' makes me sound like I still teach." Dumbledore injected.

Whenzy blinked. "Yes, yes, _Albus_, as I said there is someone wishes to speak with you and I, er, volunteered to come for them." 

Dumbledore asked, "Why don't they to me themselves?" 

"Because they don't think you would believe them by themselves. And I'm sorta the person who, um, got them into this...predicament." At her old headmaster's patient questioning look, she added, "Ok so I'm _entirely_ the person who got them into this."

"And who might this person be, Miss Whenzy?" was the next question.

Whenzy hesitated again, apparently not used to this type of attention. "Er, Pro- Albus," she corrected, "Have you ever heard of the potion 'Mortuus Surgere'?"

Dumbledore frowned and considered the title. Mortuus Surgere as a title to a potion meant nothing to him, in the sense that it didn't ring any bells. Though as for its meaning, one could translate it as 'the dead to rise' literally, or 'to raise the dead'. Either would work. It also intrigued him that there was such a title. "No, but may I take a guess as to say that this has something to do with your visit?" 

Whenzy shifted slightly. "Er, yes it does. I, um, found such a potion and I, ahem..." she paused, took a deep breath, then: "ImadethepotionandIaccidentallybroughtbackJamesPotter,andnowhewantstospeakwithyouandseehisson." 

Dumbledore was able to only make out that she had made the potion, something about James Potter, and wanting to speak with someone, somewhere in his mind he registered hearing someone snort softly. It clicked. Crazy, entirely out there, but he suddenly understood what she was trying to get across. Didn't mean Dumbledore believed her completely though.

The old man leaned forward, and spoke slowly. "Tell me if what I say is correct. You say you found a potion that was able to bring the dead back to life? And without fully understanding it you made it?" Whenzy nodded, suspicious of whether he believed her or not. "When you made this potion it brought James Potter back to life? Forgive me, Miss Whenzy, but as I have never before heard of such a potion, and other beliefs have long taught me that the dead can not be so easily resurrected; I must ask for some proof."

Sighing she said, with a glance at the door again; "Sir, James is in this room. He- I think- followed me in. But I'm not to sure. I haven't seen him since he took some of the invisibility potion I made. He won't reappear for another few minutes..." Her eyes went wide. She was staring at something directly behind the Headmaster's head, and he could see her face brake into a grin at the same time a phoenix song was sung. 

Curious, he turned, and saw his phoenix friend, Fawkes looking very disgruntled sitting on thin air. The bird was trying to peck something that was poking at it, but it kept missing. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Well that answered the question of _where_ the invisible person was. The poking stopped and Fawkes let out an annoyed note, before taking to flight out the window. 

Not even seconds later, slowly, too slowly perhaps, a person appeared. A person with wild black hair, deep red robes under a cloak of a similar color, and laughing brown eyes behind a pair of thin black frames. Before Professor Dumbledore stood James Potter, as he would have been today had he never been taken from the living fourteen year previous.

The second white eyebrow joined its twin nearly disappearing into the hair above it. Now Professor Dumbledore showed some surprise, a twinkle appearing his intense, blue eyes. The man who dared to carry James' appearance grinned. "Hallo Professor! Did you miss me?" He looked around the room with a- disappointed?- look, when he spoke he even _sounded_ disappointed. "I see Hogwarts still stands. And here I was expecting it to have been blown up by now; the pranksters of today must be slipping." 

Oh yes, this was James Potter alright.

The headmaster got up, took James' hand and both embraced in one fluid movement, before pulling back. "Please, sit down," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the vacant seat on Whenzy's left. "I think we have much to talk about." 

As if feeling she was unwanted anymore Whenzy started to get up. "I should be going..." 

"Not just yet Miss Whenzy. You're still needed here." said Dumbledore.

"But--" 

"Sit."

Whenzy sat. 

James had to hide a smirk behind his hand. He turned to Professor Dumbledore, "One question before we start. Where could I find Sirius? I want to see him after this." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Whenzy look at him open-mouthed. He blinked at her. "What?"

Whenzy sputtered, "W-why would you want to find _him _(James did not like the way she said that.) when he betrayed you??" James frowned. "_What_ are you _talking_ about? Peter betrayed us, not Sirius." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Whenzy looked at him to the headmaster and back again. "But, why would they put an innocent man in Azkaban? And why did he kill thirteen people?" 

She gasped as she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and got a first hand view of a very angry James Potter. "What the hell did you just say??" Whenzy whimpered. "W-why did he k-kill thirteen p-people?" she stuttered. James paled, released her, and then turned to his old headmaster. "Sirius killed thirteen people? It's not true, right?" His voice was desperate.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, looking older than even his age. He also looked very sad and regretful. James's face darkened when he saw this. Angrily he said; "It's true? It's bloody _true??_" Dumbledore shook his head, in a nugatory. The anger left James system faster then it came. "He didn't kill anyone?" 

The headmaster nodded before saying, "No Sirius didn't kill anyone, but-"

James face fell, _Oh no, there's a 'but'..._

"Nobody knew it about it, except Sirius, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Peter."

The be-speckled man's face colored in fury. "The rat?? What does that disgusting, traitorous rat have to do with this?"

A sigh, then: "Everything. Pettigrew faked his own death and in the process framed Sirius of twelve deaths. With the accusations of betrayal, being a Death Eater, killing thirteen, and no evidence pointing against it, Mr. Black was sent to Azkaban."

James' face disappeared behind his hands. "Oh God. Oh God." His voice was muffled, but they could still hear the full emotion in it. Whenzy, who had been watching this in silence, finally spoke up. "Albus sir, forgive me, but how do you know this? The last I heard of all this Sirius was still a criminal. How did you know he was innocent?" 

Dumbledore's eyes were weary as he said, "Yes, a good question. All I can say is the stories all add up." Whenzy looked puzzled, but didn't question further. They were silent for a few minutes, until James looked up from his hands and said, "Where is he? Now I mean." "Mr. Black?" asked Dumbledore. James nodded. "Less Britain, I believe is the last I heard from him. He's gathering people as we speak." 

The untidy haired man nodded. He paled even further as he said worriedly, "If Harry didn't go to Sirius all this time where has he been?" He finally asked the question he'd been dreading to hear since he heard of Sirius' imprisonment. He'd also have to have a talk with the Ministry after _that_. 

"With the Dursleys." James almost fell out of his seat. "THE DURSLEYS??" He fair exploded. "WHY ON EARTH DID HE GO TO THE _DURSLEYS???_" 

Dumbledore appeared unaffected the outburst. "They were his only relatives, and it was the best place for him." James gaped at him incredulously. "So he's at the Dursleys' right now?" The younger man asked bitterly. Dumbledore smiled, which surprised both James and Whenzy. "Actually he is visiting the Weasley's for the rest of the summer." His eyes twinkled. "Mrs. Weasley can be very intimidating at times." Both of his former students snorted.

There was a long pause in which all of this new information sank into James' mind. "Sir?" He asked hesitantly, "May," pause, "May I see him?" The look that James gave the professor was one of desperation. He wanted to see Harry, to see the son who Voldemort had taken him from so long ago. To tell him how much his wished he could have been there for him. 

Dumbledore considered the safest way to have a reunion between the two Potters, before he said slowly, "I think we could arrange for the Weasley's and Harry to be moved here to Hogwarts. You could see him then." James face visibly relaxed, and he grinned. "Thanks, Albus."

Whenzy quietly got up, and silently walked to the door. Just before she exited, James voice stopped her. "Jen?" She paused to look back at the man she unknowingly had given his life back to. "Yes, Potter?" 

"Thank you, for..." 

She smiled. "Your welcome." The door closed and she was gone.

The silence was broken by Dumbledore, who said, "How about I have someone escort you to a room while I write out the letter to the Weasleys?" 

James grinned, "Sounds good to me."

_To be continued..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw today I had gotten some more e-mails, and I'm touched you guys enjoyed this. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I'll try to get more up soon!

**Sirius**: That's what you said, checks date over a month ago...

sobs I know! I know! I forgot it for a while

**Sirius snorts**: Forgot? _Forgot??_ You kept putting it off!

glares  Well anyway, tell me what you think and leave me a review! Tata, now!

**Sirius skips off to find the kitchen.**

Oh! And Sirius! Don't you _dare_ touch that chocolate pie!

**Sirius from down stairs: **Hey Ser! You're mother makes a wonderful pie!

pouts _I_ made the pie...


	3. Harry's B-day party... and the best pres...

Panko Piskun: grins We do don't we? Just wait till later on though… 

Starkitty: ^-^ I'm glad you liked it.

Pamela: (Hey your name is the first name my spell check has accepted…) Anyway,    

             thanx!

Tinabedina: Thanx! 

Maggie_DB: Thanx! 

Mademoiselle Gabrielle: Thanx! 

Kay: blushes Gosh thanks…

Keara Jordon: You and me both! 

LS: ^-^

Rei Tamashii: Ok! And thanx!

Semmel: You like her? I was worried I made her out to be to much of a chicken… .

Julia: Read and see! And thanx! ^-^

Aimee4angel: thanx!

****

For disclaimers check prologue! 

The Return of the Phoenix Chapter 2.

Enjoy!!

****

The air reeked of the stench of blood, death and destruction. It was horribly silent and all he could see was rubble. Everywhere he went he could see the remains of both bodies and a castle he knew had once stood tall and proud but was now a mere memory in this time he found himself in. 

A scream pierced the silence startling the boy with it despair and torment. He knew whoever it was; he had to get to them. He followed the sound; it was getting louder as he came closer and closer. His apprehension grew until he rounded a particular large piece of rubble and stopped cold. 

"Sirius!" The strangled sob was almost ripped from the boy's throat as he stared at what was left, but was unmistakably, his godfather. The bloodied corpse moved staring up at the boy with white unseeing eyes. The boy backed away, horrified out of his mind, too stunned to think. "You sold us out," The voice of Sirius Black rasped. "You gave us up to Voldemort."

The boy shook his head, and denied it. "No! No I would never do that!" It was another voice, the once friendly voice of Hermione Granger who spoke next, her tone emotionless. "You allowed Voldemort to kill us. You were the one to destroyed the light." He turned on her, and saw just a shapeless mass of flesh, blood, bone and a few organs. The torn lips moved as the sound of his friend accused; "You betrayed us!"

"You betrayed us all! You called yourself our friend then you sold us You-Know-Who! You're nothing but a traitor! Wormtail was better than you!" A nameless person accused.  Tears streamed down the object of their accusation's face. "No, I'm not like that! I'm not like that..." He sobbed, and sank to his knees. "It's not true..."

"Do you see now, your true self Potter? You're as evil as I am..." 

Harry's head shot up. "_You_! I should have known you would be behind this," he spat. The dark lord Voldemort clicked his toung in a very un-Voldemortish way. "Now, now Potter, no need to blame this on me. You did this yourself. I saw you personally Avada Kadavra you're dear and precious father..." He sneered. Harry growled. "What the _hell_ are you on about! My father is dead, and you killed him!" Voldemort merely smiled a twisted smile. "Farewell, Potter. I can't wait till the day we meet again."

--*--

"Harry? Harry! Wake up!" Ron Weasley shook his tossing and turning best friend. When shaking Harry proved to be futile, Ron sighed and grabbed something off the floor. "Forgive me for this, but it's for your own good." He said...

...And promptly dumped a rather large bucket of ice water on Harry.

"ARGH!!!" Harry screamed, jumping a foot off the bed. He looked in all directions fully expecting Voldemort to be there, before he realized he was soaking wet and he could hear muffled snickering. Ron never saw it coming. One minute Harry was narrowing his eyes at him, the next the red head heard "Aquacis!" and was doused in water. 

"Wha-what was that for??" Ron sputtered, indignant. Harry's face broke into a grin. "You do know don't you, that you highly resemble a drowned cat right now?" He asked smugly. Ron gave him a dirty look. "Gee, I wonder why?" The boy muttered sarcastically. The unruly haired boy shrugged and used a quick drying spell on himself. (When you live with the Weasley twins you are forced to learn certain spells if you don't plan on being horribly embarrassed.) "You don't dump water on me, I won't dump water on you." Harry said simply. Ron grunted.

Soon both boys were down stairs (being careful to miss the spot the twins had planted a touch-sensitive prank) and Ron sat on one side of the table and stared longingly at a large pile of pancakes. Harry to, was looking forward to the pancakes. 

Shortly, two sleepy red-haired twins appeared, yawning face splitting yawns. "G'morning to ya, Harry, Ronnikins." Fred, or was it George, teased. Ron threw his hands into the air and cried; "What is this: National Pick on Ron Day??" As if on cue a dungbomb went off right behind him. Harry snickered, while Ron glared at the laughing twins.

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to explode- er- so to speak. "THAT DOES IT! THAT IS THE _LAST_ STRAW!!" The plump woman glared at her two children. "You two will not only be de-gnoming the lawn, you'll now also be scrubbing up those marks! _Without magic!_" She slammed the syrup container on the table so hard it was a wonder it didn't shatter. 

Fred and George groaned. "But mum-!" They started to protest, but they're mother cut them off with a heated glare. The two were still sulking when the last members of the household appeared. "Hallo, everyone!" Mr. Weasley greeted upon entrance. Ginny, Bill, and Charlie, both of who had mysteriously came home a few days before Harry came to visit, and Hermione greeted everyone with a 'good morning'.

"Mum," said George, at least Harry assumed it was George, "are we still visiting Diagon Alley today?" He gave Harry the briefest of looks, before looking at his mother again. Harry frowned confused. Nobody had told him about this... Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins, then smiled at the rest of them. "Yes everyone is still going to Diagon Alley, _except_ Fred and George, who stay to serve their punishment." Both twins stared at her in something akin to disbelief. She stared at them with an odd look. "Stay here and make sure everything is done." Harry failed to miss the twins' sudden enlightened look.

And this is why; three hours later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the three broomsticks enjoying a butterbeer each, some time later. 

"So," Ron said after drinking half his butterbeer in one swing. "Who do you think the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?"

Harry responded with, "I don't really care, just as long as they stop the 'let's try to kill Harry' streak." He began sipping the drink through his straw again.

Ron winced, said, "You seem to have trouble with the DADA teachers, don't you?"

Harry sighed around his straw. "I didn't have problems with Professor Lupin, really. In fact he helped me a lot with the Dementors and my patronus, it was Snuffles that I had problems with." 

Hermione sipped her drink thoughtfully. "It's kind of creepy to think that all this time, Scabbers was really Wormtail. I mean at any time he could have..." 

A raven-haired head looked down at his drink. Ron shivered, then said, "How about Lockhart?" Harry scolded. "I could have done without _him_ any day." He muttered darkly. "Hermione sure liked him..." Ron commented slyly, and dodged Hermione's kick at his shins. He grinned smugly at her, while she threw him an uncharacteristic 'I'll get you back, you'll see' look, before turning back to Harry. "I still can't believe Quirell and Moody- I mean- Crouch were working for You-Know-Who." She pointed out. Harry winced, "Don't remind me..."

They were sitting for a moment, before Harry caught Ron throwing looks over his (Harry's) head. Harry mentally frowned. Why were people keeping secrets from him all of a sudden? Was there something he didn't know? He continued to ponder this through out their trip, and by the time they back to the burrow he was so lost in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice that no one was with him.

Harry looked around in utter bewilderment. Wait a minute! Where had everybody gone?? Harry, in a state of confusion, entered the house and sunk deeper into confusion when he noticed all the lights were out. He had just walked into the living room when, suddenly, all the lights flickered on, all the Weasley's and Hermione jumped out of every imaginable (and some not) hiding place in the room, and screamed:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!!!"

Harry could only stare at the pile of presents, the streamers, and the 'Happy Birthday Harry!' banner. If Bill hadn't chosen that moment to steer him to a chair, he might have fainted. "You did this… for me?" Harry said faintly. He'd never had a birthday party, let alone a surprise one.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione, "We knew you've never had before, so we decided to throw you one." Harry opened his mouth to say something, though not exactly sure what, but found one of the twins' "Pacifier Pops" in his mouth. A small fight followed on what to do next, which was solved when Harry grabbed one of presents and stated reading the card. 

_Dear Harry, _

_I saw this and thought of you! Hope you like _

_it and Happy Birthday!_

Barely readable was '_with love Ginny_'. Harry looked up at Ginny with a smile, choosing to ignore her beat red face. He turned his attention back to the gift, square shaped and wrapped in red and gold paper that shined when the light hit it. He felt it was almost a shame to rip it.

Under the paper was a simple white box. When he opened it he was awed to see a silver chain that held an emerald eyed, "Basilisk?" Harry inquired. Ginny looked away wide-eyed, turning a new shade of red, and mumbling something incoherent. "It's perfect. Thank you, Ginny." He said and put it on. Ginny could only gap. _Harry_ was wearing _her_ necklace! She could have started jumping for joy right then and there.

The next the pile came a short note that said: 

_Hope this finds you well, and you're having a happy birthday! _

_–M&P  _

Curious, what Professor Remus Lupin (who was M, short for Moony) and his godfather, Sirius (who was P, short for Padfoot) had got, he opened the present to see the words: _The Best Quidditch Plays of the Century and Who Made Them. _

"Oi, Harry," asked Fred, "Who is 'M & P?"

Harry replied in an off-hand tone, "Oh, no one in particular."

Next was a new broomstick care kit from Ron, who had wrote a short letter that consisted of saying 'Happy Birthday' and that he wanted to borrow his Firebolt. The youngest Weasley son got many thanks for it. Harry was very cautious of the sweets Fred and George had given him, despite their promises that the sweats were normal in every way. Harry made a mental note to get rid of the sweats at the first available moment.

The second to last present he discovered looked suspiciously like a three-inch book, which was exactly what it was. Checking the card he discovered it was from Hermione. ("Oh _there's_ a surprised," commented Ron sarcastically.) The book itself was named Curses and Counter curses, by Suzanna White. The only answer he could get about the reasoning behind the book was that he would never know when he might need it.

The last and final present was a knee-sized box _that moved _when they got too loud. Greatly fearing it had teeth (He still hadn't gotten over the monster book from two years ago.) he picked up the card first.

_Happy Birthday Harry, Yeh thought I got you something with teeth didn' yeh?_

_Well I got yeh something I discovered along me travels. Hope yeh like her!_

_-Hagrid_

"Her?" Harry echoed.

"Maybe we should- er- you know… open it?" Ron suggested warily. Everyone else remembered the books just as much as Harry did. Harry nodded his head. "Yah…"

No one moved.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly causing everyone jump. "Here give me that!" She snatched the box off the floor, placed it on the nearest table, and before anyone could stop her, she tossed the lid off.

Everyone stepped back.

Nothing happened.

There was a pause, then a cat-like thing jumped out of the box. The thing had barely touched the ground when it had leapt into the air again and onto Harry's lap. Everyone (except Harry) gasped. "It's a kneazle!" Ron exclaimed. 

A kneazle? The raven-haired boy had read about them once but not in depth. They were intelligent creatures that could seek out sneaky or suspicious people. He hadn't ever seen one before though. Crookshanks, Hermione's pet, was supposedly part kneazle, but that didn't really count. This was a _real_ kneazle. 

Curious, Harry inspected the creature. This creature had long, floppy ears, a tail that resembled a lion's tail, and a pair of sapphire eyes that shone out from a red and black speckled furred face. "Mew?" The kneazle tiled her head, she seemed aware that she was being scrutinized.

Ginny appeared on Harry's left to peer at the creature. "What are you going to name her?" She asked. The emerald-eyed boy blinked. A name? What on earth would he name a kneazle…? Maybe, perhaps… "Karma," Harry said simply. The newly dubbed Karma purred in approval.

The atmosphere was shattered by an angry rapping on the window. The partiers looked at the window in surprise. There flapping to stay up were a tawny owl and a black hawk. Karma began hissing at the hawk the moment she lay eyes on it, and she only got worse when (after it was let in) the hawk landed on Harry's shoulder. 

"Who uses hawks to deliver a letter?" Ron murmured as Harry took the letter from the black bird. "Dunno," Harry shrugged and unrolled the letter, and began to read.

Hello Harry, having a good birthday I take it? Yes well, look around you. Who's missing from your party? 

Harry frowned, but looked around. There was Ginny was still beside him; Mrs. Weasley was reading a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest; Bill and Charlie where restraining Fred and George from attacking the birthday cake. Ron and Hermione were watching him. No one was missing except… "Where's Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked suddenly. Fred's voice came from beneath Bill, saying, "He went upstairs about ten minutes ago." 

Harry felt anxious. Something didn't feel right. "Harry," Hermione asked concerned, "Is something wrong?" But he wasn't listening to her; he was reading the letter again.

Mr. Weasley is missing, is he not? I have borrowed Mr. Weasley until further notice, Mr. Potter. I'm 

            g_iving you a choice, boy, join me, for I know you have _

_guessed who am I, or I will take more of your friends. _

_Perhaps it should be your precious godfather next time?_

_Think about it, I'm sure you'll make the _right_ decision…_

_Oh, one more thing. Tell anyone and I can't be held accountable _

_to what happens to Mr. Weasley._

It wasn't sighed. It didn't need to be, Harry knew exactly who it was. _Voldemort_. Only _he_ would do this. 

The paper suddenly disappeared. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that someone, George, had snatched it out of his hand. Harry panicked. "Wait!" he cried, standing up so fast he sent Karma to the floor. "Don't read that!" Oh no! Now they would read it and… But, instead all George did was look at him strangely. "Why? It's completely blank." Harry's jaw dropped open when the twin showed him the completely blank parchment.

Charlie placed a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder, growing concerned when the youth flinched. "Is something wrong?" "No! No, nothing's wrong." Harry answered a little too quickly. Charlie wasn't completely convinced but said nothing more.

A few minutes later, Harry managing to convince Hermione, and the surrounding Weasley clan that he was fine, Mrs. Weasley surprised them by saying, "Everyone? I hope this doesn't sound abrupt but, we will have to continue this party later."

There were groans all round. "But, Mum, why? We haven't even had cake!" That was from George, of course. Mrs. Weasley gave him a look, before continuing, "Dumbledore wants to move us to Hogwarts." The rest of the partiers looked at each other. Professor Dumbledore would only want to move them to Hogwarts if they were in danger. Harry couldn't help but feel that it was he who was putting them in danger.

*

Ron was across the room, moving his robes from the dresser to his trunk. Harry had never really unpacked so he had already finished, and he sat with Karma on his lap, thoughtfully stroking the animal's head. They had been packing in silence since they had gotten up there. Neither seemed to want to break the silence.

Ron picked up another pile of robes and watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. Contrary to what some thought, he wasn't entire oblivious. He knew _something_ had been written on that letter Harry had received. He also knew _that_ was why his best friend was so quiet now. The ginger haired boy inwardly sighed. He hated the fact his friend was always thrown into the middle of things…

A knock at the door startled both, and brought a hiss of displeasure from the kneazle. Seconds later Ginny poked her head in. "Hey guys, almost ready?" Both nodded, also giving her halfhearted glares for the near heart attacks. She looked confused briefly, before shrugging. "Mum says she'll be ready to go soon and that everyone is to go downstairs. Our stuff will be moved later." 

She disappeared, and the door had almost closed when she stuck her head back in. "Oh, and have either of you seen dad? Mum's been looking for him. She can't find him." Ron almost missed the look that crossed Harry's face at the mention of the former's father. "No," Harry whispered, not really looking at Ginny when he said it. Ron reported that no, he hadn't seen him either. Ginny nodded and left the room.

Ron waited till Ginny was gone before he turned on the other boy. "Alright. What's going on? And don't deny it, I know you know something." He added when Harry opened his mouth to protest. Harry sighed, he wanted to tell Ron, really he did, but something would happen to Mr. Weasley if he did. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said in what he hoped sounded like an off handed voice. He stood up, Karma comfortably cradled in his arms. "I want to go downstairs I'll see you later…" Ron moved in front of the door, effectively blocking him. "No. Not till you tell me. This is my _father_ we're talking about. If you know something, tell me."

Harry faltered. Oh this was so hard. Damn Voldemort for making him do this. "I'm sorry. I can't." He whispered in the same way he had answered Ginny. Ron narrowed his eyes, struggling with himself, and desperately trying not to blow up at his friend. "Fine," Ron finally ground out. "Fine. I don't care. It's only _my father_ we're talking about." The raven-haired boy held Karma closer. She seemed to understand and purred soothingly.

Oh how he wished Voldemort hadn't risen again…

*

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry (Karma was half draped around his shoulders) were all gathered around the living room. They were traveling by portkey to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was staying to see if her husband showed. "Now remember, please behave," this got Fred and George a personal look, "_And don't_ _blow anything up!_" The innocent looks didn't exactly reassure her. "Now, hands on the portkey!" Everyone placed a hand on the portkey, a warming pot, and held on.

Harry was wary of portkeys, and for good reason, the last one had sent him straight into Voldemort's hands. He relaxed though when he felt a hook somewhere behind his navel, and his feet left the ground, only to land moments later after a very twisty ride. "Never did like those…" Harry was surprised to hear Charlie mutter, but thought it better not to ask.

"Welcome, everyone made it in one piece I see." Came a warm voice from the doorway (Harry realized they were in transfiguration classroom). The group turned to see the smiling face of Headmaster Dumbledore. "Hallo, Professor!" The twin greeted cheerfully as ever. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he returned their, as well as everyone else's, greetings. "You most likely want to get situated. I believe your stuff has arrived in your dorms…" 

Everyone began to leave, but Dumbledore held Harry back. "Harry, please follow me. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Oh no, Harry thought with much dread. He probably knew about Mr. Weasley and wanted to question him. He'd have no choice but to lie to the older man, or at least try… 

The youth allowed himself to be lead to the headmaster's office; neither took much notice to Karma following. Harry felt his heart beating sluggishly in his chest under the weight of his dread. He was almost to his breaking point when they arrived and Dumbledore had Harry take a seat, before sitting himself.

Karma jumped into Harry's lap, playing the supportive companion. Dumbledore took notice of her. "That is a beautiful kneazle you have there Harry. May I ask how you received her?" Harry muttered something and all Dumbledore managed to discern was 'Hagrid' and 'birthday present'. Dumbledore smiled; yes he could imagine the grounds keeper would give Harry such a gift.

They sat in silence; Dumbledore had a pensive look, like he was weighing his words and Harry was anxiously waiting for him to speak. After a few moments though, the silence became too much for the green-eyed boy. "Sir? Forgive me, but there must have been a reason you brought me here. I doubt it was about Karma either." The headmaster gave him a knowing smile. Harry was never one who beat around the bush, at least not for long.

But the smile disappeared as he sighed. "I have witnessed many things in my days, Harry, but never has this ever happened." Dumbledore began. This couldn't be good, thought Harry, unconsciously petting his new pet. "Tell me, Harry, do you what Mortuus Surgere means, and that it was a potion?" Dumbledore peered at his pupil over his glasses as the boy shook his head, bewildered. 

The headmaster sighed again. "Yes, I would think as much." This left Harry blinking in confusion. "Sir? What is this Mortuus-something-or-other?" He asked, blinking more so when the old wizard chuckled slightly. "Yes it is somewhat hard to pronounce." Dumbledore said warmly. "I believe, in Latin, it means, quite frankly, 'to raise the dead'." He paused to let this sink in, and watched Harry closely.

Harry's mind was struggling to process this. Was Dumbledore trying to say, that there was a way to bring the dead back to life? He relayed this piece of information to the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded in approval. "It would seem, that yes this potion is capable of just that." 

Harry's heart felt like it wanted to escape his chest. If this potion could bring people back to life then maybe, just maybe his parents… No he couldn't get too excited, not yet. Just because they _could_, didn't mean _would_… But why would Dumbledore be telling him if they weren't going to… His head was beginning to hurt trying to figure this out. "Professor," Harry managed to say, "Why are you telling me this?" 

Dumbledore leaned his elbows on the arms of his chair. "Ah, yes you must be wondering that. Earlier today, a young Jenaneve Whenzy came to me with an interesting story concerning someone you and I both know. At first, I admit, I was reluctant to believe her but concerning the evidence…" 

Harry said in a very quiet voice, that Dumbledore almost didn't hear him, "Do you mean…?" Dumbledore nodded and gestured behind Harry's chair. "Yes, I do mean it." He paused. "Harry, I would like you to meet, your father, James Potter."

(**A/N: I would like to say I was _SO_ tempted to leave it there, but I'll be nice… for now. :3)**

Slowly, as if time had put in slow motion, Harry turned in his chair. Standing behind his was a man the looked so much like him, except the shining brown eyes that gazed at him. James reached out a hand and beckoned Harry to him. Harry almost tripped as he threw himself at James, who pulled him into an embrace, as if his arms could shield this boy from the hardships of the world.

Harry didn't know when it started, nor did he really care, but he broke down right then and there, as supports he had built up to hold himself up since Cedric's death came crashing down. James said nothing, but only made soothing motions up and down Harry's back. 

Neither knew how long they stayed there, but it took a while for James to discover the Harry had cried himself into an exhausted sleep. Harry's father gently gathered him into his arms and lifted him, momentarily marveling at the fact the boy was so light. Silently he left the headmaster's office no even noticing the headmaster himself had left long ago, and descended down to his room.

To be continued…

*****

Finished, finished, fffffffffiiiiiiiinnnnnnniiiiiissssssshhhhhhheeeeeeddddddd!!!!! Finally!

Sirius in tears: Oh that was so sweet…

pauses to stare Uh, Sirius, are you…ok? 

(Sirius continues to sob.)

awkwardly rubs his back There, there, it will be all right...

(Sirius just continues to cry.)

Um… See you next time! Oh Sirius! Please stop crying! (Sirius ignores her and carries on crying) groans For Heaven's sake. Bye everyone! scene fades but one can still hear Sirius's crying…


	4. (I can't think of a title! ^^;;)

**A/N: **Stares in amazement Wow… L-look at all the r-reviews… Oh my, I'm _so_ touched! Thank you guys (and girls)!!! I'm sorry I didn't put a response to your reviews but I _did_ enjoy them and I'll try to respond to them next time. Oh! And I'm _so_ sorry this wasn't up earlier. I was hit with a writer's block. ^^;;;; Darn thing!

Any way on with the fic!

The Return of the Phoenix

Chapter 3

(Can't think of a title! ^^;;)

A/N: This takes place two days after the last chapter ended. 

****

The bed Sirius Black lay on was warm and soft, a welcome but a change that took some getting used to. Twelve years of mostly 'sleeping' on a cold stone floor, then wherever he could when he was on the run, had left him used to hard surfaces. The man rolled over, stared out he window for a moment, gaining his bearings. 

_I'm at Moony's_, he thought. Yes, he had been at his Remus' since around the time Hogwart's had let out of school. Hogwart's… Harry… Sirius closed his eyes against the wave of emotional pain that swept across him at the mention of his godson. He'd left Harry in his time of need.  He knew in essence he had had to leave, to warn the others of Voldemort's return, but it still hurt. He still felt he had abandoned him.

It had come as small comfort, when Sirius had received a letter from Dumbledore informing him that Harry had gone to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. Almost anywhere was better, he knew, then Harry's relatives' house. The answer on the subject of _why_ Harry had had to return to those… _people_, had alluded Sirius. Dumbledore had somehow directed all conversations away from it.

Sirius slowly rose, stretching his limbs, before clambering out of bed. The house was empty, which was to be expected. Remus was out at the job he had managed to obtain, and wouldn't be back until late into the afternoon. 

The innocent convict took a deep breath of the smell of the meal that had been left to him by Beryl, a house-elf on loan from Hogwarts that Lupin had insisted on keeping around to help with Sirius. (Especially since Remus did feel like coming home to find that he _had no home_, because Sirius had burnt the house down.) The house-elf in question was bouncing up and down in excitement, her ears flopping around her head. 

"Master Sirius is up! Master Sirius is to eat!" The creature bounced around Sirius, and began pushing him towards the table. Sirius chuckled, lightly swatting her away, but still obeying. "Ok, ok, I can take a hint." He said. She stared at him with dubious violet eyes. "Master Sirius is sure? Master Sirius will eat?" Sirius nodded vigorously, taking a bite of the food to prove his word. Satisfied, Beryl disappeared upstairs.

He was just enjoying the last of his orange juice when he caught movement outside the window out of the corner of his eye. Curiously he looked at the window, and almost choked when he saw a flash of black and white. Instantly, his suspicious nature made the assumption that it was a Death Eater. Never did it accure to him it could be anyone else. 

"Beryl!" He called, dropping his utensils onto the table and hurriedly got up. His house elf companion appeared beside him, looking a little upset. "Master Sirius, there is many men outside house!" Sirius turned on her sharply. "There's more than one?" He started making his way upstairs before she could answer. Beryl bobbed along beside him. "Yes, five men in white masks! They is closing in when Beryl looked out window. Almost saw Beryl! Terrified I is." 

Sirius reached the top and dashed for his room, and after rummaging around found what he was looking for: A bag he could carry in dog form that was magicked to hold an endless amount of stuff. He was stuffing it with some cloths when he said, "Beryl, go back to Hogwarts. I'll try to get out threw the window." Beryl immediately shook her head. "Beryl is to stay with Master Sirius, I is. Professor Lupin says stay with Master Sirius at all times."

Sirius made a frustrated noise, and then unexpectedly scoped the house elf up. "Hold on tight. When I get to the ground I'm going to make a dash for the woods. I don't want to have to come back for you." She nodded and moved into a semi-secure position on his back. 

After he was sure she wouldn't fall, the animagi moved to the window and peered out. He couldn't see anyone, and found out why when a door creaked downstairs. 

They were inside. 

Sirius took a deep breath and climbed out, careful not to hurt Beryl in the process. Outside there was a small ledge, and then one would come to a good nine-foot drop. Silently he thanked Remus for have grass planted in the back, before strategically dropping. He landed with a barely audible *thud*. Not wasting a moment, he was canine and heading for the woods.

****

The first sensations Harry felt upon waking up were warmth, softness, and that he was lying down. Groggily, he opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling attempting to remember why he was lying down. He remembered coming to Hogwarts and Dumbledore calling up to his office to tell him about… Harry shoot up in bed, looking around frantically… then slumped against the backboard when no one was in the room with him.

He must he been dreaming, he rationalized. He must have been daydreaming and fainted or dozed off; yes, that was it. There was no possible way his father could have been there… hugging him… For some reason this hurt. Badly. He cursed himself for allowing himself to believe it in the first place that his father had— His train of thought was cut off, and the one person he'd been trying to convince himself didn't exist, walked in not paying him any attention.

Harry felt all his emotions drain in something beyond relief as he watched the man currently messing with something on the couch. Oh God, he was there. He _was _alive. Harry didn't realize tears had welled up in his eyes.

James felt eyes on his back and turn, hoping Harry was awake, and started when he saw him crying. "Harry?"

"Y-you're alive." The raven-haired boy whispered. "I thought I was dreaming…" 

James had little warning, for suddenly he found himself sitting on the floor, his raven-haired son's face buried in his robes. Harry breathed in his father's sent; wilderness, mischievousness, if it had had been able to be expressed to the sense of smell, and life itself, it seemed. It was somehow familiar, yet alien all the same. "I can't believe you're here! You're real! But- But how?" Harry exclaimed once he pulled back. "I thought that the dead couldn't-" his voice wavered slightly here, "Couldn't be brought back to life?" 

James blinked trying to get his bearings. "Um, actually, I believe the phrase is _no spell_ can bring the dead back. Potions are different matters all together," he blushed slightly, which Harry found curious, "As for how _I'm_ here, that well, was a total accident." At his son's questioning look he said, "I knew a girl named Whenzy back in school, even saved her from- well- something, and for her safety," he paused briefly, "Ok, out of sheer panic, Sirius placed a memory charm on her, and we got her to the hospital wing. She never found out we'd done what happened thankfully. 

Anyway, turns out she tore part of my invisibility cloak, and used it in the potion, and here I am!" James could have sworn Harry muttered, "Sheer dumb luck" under his breath, but wasn't too sure. 

"How long was I a sleep?"

"I believe it has been two days? Yes, I would have woken you earlier but you seemed to need the sleep…"

Harry looked mildly horrified.  "Oh noRon and Hermione are probably going insane wondering where I am." 

Harry scrambled off the floor. He paused at the door when he realized James wasn't behind him, instead still sitting on the floor watching him. Harry smiled brightly at him as he said, "Would you like to meet my friends?" James slowly returned the smile, nodding. 

"And besides," James had said as they walked out the door. "I must hear how things have changed."

*

"So, tell me," said James, as they made their way down to Gryffindor common room. "How's McGonagall fairing? I heard she's still here." Harry considered before explaining that if she had been strict back when James went to school, then she hadn't changed much. James chuckled in amusement, and said she would never change.

"What about Hawthorn? Does he teach Potions still? I'd rather not know if the old bat, Trelawny, is still here." Harry snorted. "Oh she's here all right." He said bitterly. "You don't sound happy. Let me guess, she's been predicting deaths again." Again Harry answered in a bitter tone that it was only him she predicted the death of. He then noticed a mischievous gleam in his father's eyes, and smirked. Oh the old coot would be getting it this year…

"Hawthorn, you never said if he was still here…" 

"No… _He's _not here…"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?"

"Snape teaches potions."

James stumbled, managed to catch himself before he got to know the ground first-hand, and turned to stare at him. "Snape?" He stammered. "_Severus Snape??_ Why on _earth_ is _he _here?!?" 

"He teaches potions, like I said." Harry said disgustedly. "Absolutely no one, but the Slytherins, likes him." 

As he regained his composure and they began walking again, James said, "It's no wonder. Back when I knew him he was nothing but a slimy git, who had no life." He heard Harry mutter: "Hasn't gotten any better…" He raised an eyebrow at him. "I take it Snape doesn't like you very much." 

Harry bitterly laughed. "Doesn't like me is putting it mildly. Every year him _not _somehow getting me expelled is a surprise. Stupid Death Eater." He added under his breath. James though, didn't hear it, he was to busy planning revenge. 

They both stopped. Before them was the Fat Lady's portrait. Both blinked. _That_ was short, James thought, usually it felt it took forever to get to the portrait… 

"Um, er, …Dad?" Harry stammered. Feeling awkward and a little foolish on not know what to call his father. James looked at him, and Harry took it as an 'ok' to call him that. "Did someone tell them about you?" 

James considered it. He doubted Dumbledore wouldn't have warned them. Personally, he didn't think the headmaster would enjoy the hospital wing full of students thinking they'd lost their minds. "I would think so… Yes." James said slowly. Harry nodded in agreement. It was most likely.

"_Nothlith_," James said to the Fat Lady, who was still in a state of delight over his return, and swung open. Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the room followed shortly by his father.

***

(Somewhere in Wales…)

The room in which the Dark Lord sat could have, even if seen by a muggle, been called evil, yet beautiful all the same. The walls were made of marble, white as snow, the dozens of pillars that supported the ceiling the same color. The silver and green drapes hung in the one window of the room, closing it off from the rest of the world.

In the center, seated on an exquisite, high raised throne, Voldemort watched them with a ghost of a smile on his lipless mouth. The Death Eaters had returned. "I take it at least _one_ of your groups were successful?" He hissed

A death eater stepped forward, bowing low. "Yes, my lord," came the silky smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy. "We were able to capture our target." 

Voldemort turned to the leader of the other group. "And you, Avery? Were _you_ successful in your capture?" Even with the robes, the wizard beneath could be seen trembling. There was a murmur in reply. Voldemort glared down at him. "Am I to take it you _didn't_ capture Black, Avery?" He savored the way the pathetic man shuddered. "…N-No, my," a pause were a swallow could be heard, "my lord." 

He didn't even see it coming. "_Crucio!_" Avery fell to the ground screaming, and twitching; pulling into himself as if it would relieve his pain. But of course it couldn't, and it didn't.

Soon Voldemort grew bored of the wizard's screams, and released him. "Let this be a warning to you, next time I shan't be so lenient. Now get this worthless… thing out of my sight." Two nameless death eaters scrambled forward to take the hapless Avery away from the Dark Lord's sight before he changed his mind.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Voldemort beckoned, "Bring the prisoner forward. I wish him to know what part he will be playing soon.

Two rather large, bordering on huge death eaters dragged an unconscious man forward and non-to-gently dropped him at the foot of Voldemort's throne. Lazily the serpentine man pointed his wand at the body, and said, "_Enervate._"

The man stirred, blinking dazed blue eyes. Everyone, well every one of the Death Eaters anyways, watched with bated breath, as the man slowly raised himself on shaky arms, and moved his knees beneath him to sit on them. When he finally raised his eyes, everyone saw his mouth open in a faint gasp, and his eyes widen in terror.

The Dark Lord Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Welcome to my home, Remus Lupin, for you'll never leave it alive."

To be continued… 

**Sirius:** You enjoy doing that to him, don't you?

**Miss Sera: **Well….

**Sirius:** First you have sugary-sweet reunions, then you somehow mange to get **_three_** cliffhangers in _one_ chapter!!

**Miss Sera:** …Technically your part wasn't a cliffhanger…

**Sirius:** scowls Whatever, all I'm going to say is, you'd better not get Remus killed.

**Miss Sera:** Do I _look_ the cruel? Sirius just looks at her. Sighs Never mind. Ta, Ta till next time everyone!


	5. Trips to and attacks on Hogsmeade.

**Disclaimer:** --;; I don't own anything... Why would you think I do?

**A/N**: *throws herself at the mercy of the readers* Please forgive me!! I didn't mean for it to tkae this long!!! *sobs* I'm so horrible... 

I really am sorry, I had writter's block, then I stared losing intrest in HP... Blame Yugi!! 

**Yugi**: *blinks* Nani...?

**Yami:** T_T *glares* Do not blame my aibou for your mistakes!

**Miss Sera:** ^^;; Moving right along, and onto the story...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Return of the Pheonix

Chapter 5

by: Miss Sera

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two things happened upon the Potter's entrance into the room.

First a bundle of red and black fur- ahem- attached itself to Harry's face till the youth somehow managed to pull her off. Karma looked very happy her master was back after his few day's absence and planned to stay right were she was. Calm and content in Harry's arms.

The second was that the room's occupants' mouths almost hit the floor as they stared at the older Potter, who was greeting the ball of fluff that was Karma. "I see it, I hear it, but I still don't believe it." Ron murmured in awe. Fred, George, and Hermione all nodded very slowly, each of their eyes wide.

"Hallo everyone," greeted Harry, grinning at them happily. They all just stared at him blankly. The youth's grin widened. "I think introductions is needed, this is my dad; I should hope you remember who he is..." There was almost a touch of warning to his voice. Every eye turned to James who had an identical grin on this lips as he waved at the staring group. 

The staring would have continued for quite sometime had Fred and George not gained enough sense to get up and greet the Potter. Said Potter gave them a knowing look as he said; "Ah, so you two are the Weasley Twins the headmaster has told me about. Said you two are such pranksters that you might have given the marauders a run for their money." The twins looked intreged. 

"Oh?" Fred asked.

"You knew them?" George continued.

James blinked, before turning on Harry with a pretend shocked look. "You mean they found our map and they don't know we made it?"

Fred looked at George, "Our?"

George looked at Fred, "We?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," the dark haired man did a silly bow, "Mr. Prongs at your services."

The two boys looked like they had gotten an early Christmas present. 

"You're a Marauder?"

"Then you must know who the others are!"

James pondered whether to tell them or not, then said, "I believe you met my good friend Remus Lupin..."

Fred and Georges mouths fell open as they stared at him in disbelief. "You mean-" One began.

"-A teacher-" The second continued.

"-One of OUR old teachers-" The other added.

"Was a_ marauder_???" They finished together. 

James nodded. The red heads looked at each other in awe.

"And the others?"

"You'll have to find out on your own;" the older Potter winked at them.

A look crossed the twins' face, and surprisingly, they turned on Harry, who thought for a moment they would ask him the identity of the other two pranksters. The twins however had other plans.

"Harry, chap." One appeared to his left.

"You wouldn't mind, terribly," The other was on his right.

"If we borrow your father for a little while?" They chimed together.

Though Harry showed a face that made him look like he was amused, a pain went though his chest. He felt for a moment that the twins were trying to take his father away, but he squashed that immediately. "Nope."

Fred smiled happily, "Thank you, mate."

"We'll bring him back soon." George finished.

James, who had been watching all this suspiciously, yelped as the two twins latched onto an arm and dragged him out of the room. Whatever the two were saying was lost to Harry as he was to busy hiding his laughter.

There was a silence that followed their exit. Harry had his back to the others as he tried to compose himself. Finally, he knew he couldn't stand the silence anymore; he turned to his friends- and was instantly hugged by Hermione. Karma gave a squeak of protest from between them, having to squeeze out of her master's arms before she was squished. 

"Oh Harry! I wish you wouldn't worry us so!" Hermione said into his shoulder. Harry awkwardly put returned the hug, glancing at Ron. The look Ron was giving him made him wince. The youngest of the male Weasleys was giving him a look of anger and jealously mixed together and magnified ten times, and he was focusing on it on his 'best friend'. He was still angry over Harry not telling him about his father.

Hermione pulled away, having felt him wince. "Harry, are you alright?" She asked, her voice full of concern. The boy in question blinked, then looked down at her with a smile that was becoming increasingly difficult to hold. "Nothing Hermione, don't worry about." The bushy-haired girl frowned and looked like she wanted to say more, but never got the chance. Ginny had entered the room, and she looked no less happy to see him then Hermione.

Harry gave off a cheerful facade as they talked, but every time he glanced at Ron, who avoided looking at him, his eyes turned a little sadder.

***

The 'little while' the twins had said they'd 'borrow' James, turned out to be almost two hours. At exactly three o'clock the twins came in, all grins, followed shortly by a tousled looked James, who wore an expression of someone who had been beaten at here own game. Hermione was the first to notice them, frowning as she said, "What have you done?" The two red heads gave her twin innocent looks so fake you could have smelt them all the way in America. 

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Hermione?" The twin on the left chimed.

"We're just happy that Harry's father volunteered to take us to Hogsmeade!" The other added cheerfully.

Hermione didn't miss James' sulk at the word 'volunteered'. Somehow she doubted he 'volunteered'. But that wasn't what came out of her mouth. Instead she said; "Do you think that's wise? I mean wouldn't someone recognize him?" The twins just grinned all the more, which Hermione personally thought scared her.

"Oh no, no problem." Fred explained.

"He'll be in disguise. Dumbledore even provided a potion to turn him into a blond!" added the ever-cheerful George. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A blond?" It wasn't her however that asked the question. Harry had finally come down after disappearing up to his room shortly after the clock chimed one thirty. "Don't you think that's a tad drastic?" His father glared at him with a 'you're-not-helping...' look. "So? When do we go?"

Hermione watched him soundlessly. Whatever had been bothering him seemed to have left him; either that or he was hiding it well.

Fred pointed at James, "As soon as his hair changes, which should happen about... Now." 

Sure enough, James' messy black hair, lightened to a golden blond, and seemed to flop, for lack of better words. James would later state to a very amused headmaster, that he hadn't been happy about it in the least. "Great," Harry happily said, "All we need is Ginny, I doubt she'll want to be left behind." James shook his head, "We passed her in the hallway on the way back. Apparently she was on the was to see Professor Sprout over her homework..."

After soon quick clean ups, the group was off to Hogsmeade. The group had all anonymously agreed to stick relatively close, while the others secretly agreed that Harry was never to out of sight of one of the group for any reason what so ever. 

James may have had the body of a man in his late thirties, but he still had his twenty-one year old mind, and had yet to grow completely out of his youth, which was why he he was easily enthralled by what he saw in Hogsmeade. Apparently it had changed little, yet at the same time entirely, since last he had seen it. He was curious of the newest riding broom, and little impressed by the subtle changes the Three Broomsticks, where the group now sat patiently- well as patiently as the twins could get while they're excited- waiting for James and Harry to return with the drinks.

"Here you go, six butterbeers." Madam Rosemerta smiled at them cheerfully. Supposedly, business had been going up as the days till school began. James peered at the six drinks through his blue colored contacs. "Madam, would it be any extra charge if you add some wiped crème and a bit of chocolate on top?" 

The hostess froze, her smile faltering, and her eyes flickered. "What...?" James mentally kicked himself. Before Voldemort had targeted the newly married Potters would come to the Three Broomsticks and enjoy what little they could, before having to face the newest murders of a madman. Every time he had ordered a butterbeer with wiped-crème and some chocolate on top. It was easy to forget he couldn't do anything that would startle people.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you," James smoothly covered up his mistake, "A friend suggested it should I ever pay Hogsmeade a visit. First time and all..." 

Madam Rosemerta laughed slightly, "So sorry dear, don't know what came over me; just let me get you some..." She bustled about for a moment, carefully picking one of the glasses up. Harry looked at his father sideways and whispered, "What was that about?" James didn't even look at him as he said, "Ask me later," from the corner of his mouth.

The others had watched the exchange, even though they hadn't heard anything, and were ready with questions about it. "Just a small slip," James said as he took a spoonful off butterbeer and wiped-crème. He 'hmm'ed in delight. 

Harry shook his head and glanced out the window... And caught sight of something that made him choke. A huge dog, to large, yet terribly thin, to be natural, was sitting watching him from across the street. The dog seemed to smile, his eyes at least lighting up when Harry noticed him. The chocolate orbs held silent laughter as Harry regain his breath.

"You ok, Harry?" asked Ron, concerned. Harry nodded, still a little choked, and coughed out an 'excuse me,' before disappearing to the loo. His father looked out the window curiously, looking for anything out ordinary, and then frowning when he saw nothing. What did Harry see...? He thought.

*

Harry had discovered a back door out of the restaurant, meeting Sirius the moment he had shut the door. "Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed. He hugged the man he had only known was his godfather for three years tightly, enjoying his presence. 

Sirius sighed slightly. He didn't need to tell Harry about the attack, it would worry him unnecessarily, but at the same time he didn't want to lie. "I was on my to see Dumbledore, I was passing by when I saw you in the window. It looked you were having fun." There was something to Sirius' tone that the youth didn't understand. "By the way who were you talking to? The blond?" 

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Sirius didn't know! No one had told him! "Sirius you wouldn't believe it," Harry exclaimed. "That was my-" Harry stopped. A sharp pain had gone through his scar and it wasn't going away. "Oh god..." Harry's hand went to his head, and he slid to the floor. No, not now! Not while Sirius was here! 

Sirius' eyes had widened almost to their limit. His scar was hurting him, then meant that... Could be that Voldemort was near? If so he _had_ to get Harry out of Hogsmeade, and fast! 

"So, this is were you got off to when Avery and his group went after you." 

Sirius winced. A voice that grating, yet somehow smooth as a baby's skin, could only belong to one person. "Malfoy! What do you want?" The animagus growled, holding Harry as protectively as he could.

Sirius couldn't see Malfoy's face, but he could here the taunt in his voice. "What else? The boy, of course." The wand pointed at the youth in Sirius' arms. "No, you can't have him!" 

"I wasn't asking."

"Harry," Sirius whispered. "Where's your wand?" 

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry!" 

"My left pocket, inside." Harry panted; the pain was becoming worse.

Malfoy laughed, "Don't tell me you're planning on escaping!"

"As a matter fact, we are!" Sirius dug into Harry's robe finding the desired wand instantly. 

"_Stupify_!" Lucius Malfoy collapsed to the ground, stunned.

Sirius reacted immediately. In an instant, he had transformed in to his canine from and was dragging Harry, who could barley run, out of the alley. I have to do this, Sirius swore.

***

A few minutes after Harry left Ron and Hermione had started bickering with each other. James was still deep in thought. Sipping on his drink, his eyes kept slipping to the window. He had seen Harry looking out the window when he choked, but he looked there had been nothing, what had...

Someone screamed. Everyone jumped and whipped around to look at the person who screamed. A light haired woman was pointing out the window. "The Death Eaters!!" Everyone gasped, James spun around to the window. A huge group of Death Eaters were heading up the streets, randomly cursing and killing people. 

"Fred, George, take Hermione and Ron to Honeydukes, from there to Hogwarts." James ordered, pulling out his wand.

"But what about Harry?" 

"I'll look for him now go!" They were up, and dashing for the doors along with everyone else. The resurrected man was silently thankful their destination was so close.

It was tough to get to the back; everyone was trying to get out making it a near impossible task. When he finally got to the bathrooms, he was met with two wide open doors. "Harry?" He called. No response. "Harry! Come out!" He noticed the back door was slightly a jar. James' heart skipped a beat. Without even thinking, he rushed to the door pushing it open and running into alley. He gasped when he saw the body of the stunned Death Eater. 

Looking at the ground he could only come up with two answers to why the Death Eater was stunned and Harry was missing. A) A Death Eater had taken his son and attempted to kidnap him only to be over taken by another one; or b) Harry had stunned the man and fled. He frowned at the message he received from the footsteps. There was only the small footsteps- Harry's, a larger man's and a dog's. A dog's? According to the way Harry's footsteps were, the dog had been dragging him, and Harry himself had been very off balance. Did that mean Harry was injured? And the dog, could it be... Sirius?

The screams were getting closer. He would have to return to Hogwarts and make sure the others were there. Hopefully Harry would be to. James raised his wand and apperated to the gates of Hogwarts, just as the Death Eater's swarmed the Three Broomsticks.

***

Ron and the other's stumbled into a deserted Honeydukes. Ron was thankful; he didn't feel like messing with the owner. They made their way to the basement.

As they descended they heard someone speaking, someone that sounded a lot like Sirius Black and he sounded distressed. Hermione looked at Ron, who looked at her. Both took off down the stairs. "Wait!" Fred shouted after them, "You don't know who's down there!" But they had already hit the bottom of the stairs.

It was indeed Sirius, and he was leaning over Harry who had collapsed. "Harry!" 

"It's Black!!" Oh no, not good. Fred and George had no clue Sirius was innocent.

"What did you do to Harry, you, you, murderer!" George shouted, pulling out his wand. 

Hermione, however, was quicker. "_Expelliarmus_!" The two redheads gaped. "I'll explain later, but you _can_ wait!" 

With that said she turned to the matter of her concern. "Sirius, what happened?" The distressed godfather never took his eyes off his half-conscious charge as he said, "His scar started hurting him. We managed to get here, but he collapsed before we could get onto the tunnel. 

Ron turned pale at hearing of his best-friend's pain. He knew the implications of Harry's scar hurting as much as Hermione, who was also pale, was. "Why are we just sitting here? Who knows when... when... _he_ might show up!" Sirius nodded, realizing this as well. "Help me move him, even with him half awake I can't move him." Ron didn't bother to answer, but instead went straight to helping Sirius hold up Harry. The before mentioned boy groaned lightly and tried to stand on unsteady legs. "Let's move."

After the three had left, Hermione began to follow. When she didn't see Fred and George coming she asked in what could be passed for a casual voice if they would rather stay and risk being found by the Death Eaters, or follow to Hogwarts. They, though very reluctantly and would later claim was just for Harry, Ron and Hermione's protection, followed.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and they would have gone through it in complete darkness had Hermione not lit her wand. The twins were trailing cautiously behind them, tense and ready to spring at anything. They didn't trust Black as fair as they could throw him. 

Hermione took the opportunity to give an abridged version of the story of Sirius, Pettigrew, and the Potters switching their secret keeper. By the time they had reached the exit into Hogwarts, the two twins trusted the man enough to go a get Professor Dumbledore.

Sirius took Harry straight to the hospital wing despite the latter's protests; even him not being able to enter in human form stopped him from dragging his godson in. Madam Pomfrey met them at the door, seeming to have known they were coming and hurriedly bustled the protesting boy to a seat.

"What have you done to yourself this time, Mr. Potter?" The nurse didn't wait for an answer; she was already pouring some foul tasting drink down his throat. Harry choked and tried to say he was fine. The nurse glared at him, and was about to lecture him, when the door opened. She noticed immediately, throwing her arms up and leaving the room, swearing she would be back to tend for Harry. 

The headmaster watched her go in amusement. Said amusement vanished when he turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, Misters Weasley have informed me something is taking place in Hogsmeade. I need you to tell me what happened, try not to leave anything out." Harry sighed. Hurriedly, he explained about what happened, from spotting Sirius, to when he and the said animagus had fled to Honeydukes. 

Ron and Hermione also told of what happened to them. Dumbledore nodded when they finished, and near raced from the room. Harry sat on the bed pale. James had stayed behind? But, what if something happened to him? No...

***

James raced through the halls, praying that his guess was right and that Harry would be in Hogwarts. He near knocked the doors of the Hospital wing down while trying to get in. Brown eyes swepted the room searching for- there he was! "Harry!"

Harry's head shot up just in time to see his father throw his arms around him. "Oh God, what happened, Harry??" James demanded. "I tried to look for you, but you were gone and then the body of the Death Eater. I thought you have been..." He buried his face in his son's hair again. 

Harry may have been shocked by his father's reaction, but he wouldn't understand for sometime, why James reacted the way he did sometimes. James thought he had lost his family, thinking he may have lost Harry all over again...

The moment didn't last. A low dangerous bark came from the foot of the bed. Both looked down to see the large form of Padfoot, baring his teeth, and growling warningly... at James. "Sirius?" Harry asked confused, then cried out as Padfoot lunged onto James, knocking him off the bed. James found himself with a face full of dog, the animal was sniffing him and barking alternately. 

"Sirius, get off!!" Sirius, despite his near starvation for the last fourteen, was still a heavy dog. James couldn't budge him. Just as quickly the dog was gone, retreating to the end of the bed. Sirius appeared in his place, looking confused, shocked, and deeply not believing what he was seeing. 

"Why are you here?" The voice was weak and dull, almost as if Sirius couldn't feel anything.

James heaved himself up. "What am I doing here?" He said incredulously. "What did you go and jump on me for??"

"Because you can't possibly be James Potter. James is dead and you can only be some sick minded fool trying  to trick us," spat Sirius.

James' temper flared. "Sirius! What's gotten int-"

"Shut up!" Sirius interrupted. "Just shut up!" He transformed into Padfoot and ran from the room. His mind couldn't handle this! Not right now!

Sirius didn't care where he ran, just as long as he got away from that hospital wing.

*

Back in the hospital wing, Harry stared at the door confused at his godfather's actions, and his sorrow going to him at the same time. The dark haired boy sighed then looked to his father. He blinked. Half of James face was hidden by his bangs, a reflective glare of light helping to hid it as well. If Harry had seen James' face he might have seen the pain in his father's eyes.

To be contiuned...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Miss Sera**: Oh for the love of god, it's about time!

**Sirius:** gaps

**Miss Sera**: What?

**Sirius**: opens and closes mouth. Angrily I would _not_ have reacted like that!!

**Miss Sera**: raises eyebrows Oh? How would you have then?

**Sirius**: glares Humph!

**Miss Sera:** ^_^ That's what I thought. Well once again Sorry for the delay, Promise to work on the next chappie this week. (I have sping break. ^-^) Tata, and review!

Thnx to everyone who responded, here's some of the people:

polaris, Shei, Skye-chan, you-know-who, Semmel, Taracollowen, Saman, Neo, *Ice*, Jackie, 

Anie, Tsuki tatsu, TeeDee, Maab, Aalilyah, Lady SallyRose (The house of Yami-Yugi kitties rule! ^-^),

Embyr Black, Carla #1,2,&3 (^^; J/K), Nicky, *~DarkAngelButterfly~*, Anie, ..., Britz, Lily Evans,

Anubys, Jeva, Jayde, Abby, Ice, Luna339, Celeste, Maggie_DB, Jessica- Canada, LuvMandi14,

Bigfoot and the Yeti, Nicolletta, Keara Jordan.

^^; Ok so it was everyone who reviewed, but who's counting...


	6. Unacceptable, Madness, and Werewolves, O...

I am VERY sorry, but this chapter WILL BE SHORT, it is just a 'get things moving' chapter.

Chapter 5

Unacceptable, Madness, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Silence could be a blessing as well as a curse. It could kill innocent men, and allow the guilty to walk free. Silence, at times, has it's own power; hiding things in it's lonely depths.  The silence that filled an abandoned room known to only a total of six people, seemed just as powerful. The tormented man within its embrace could have screamed his cries till his throat grew hoarse and not a single word could have been heard.

But, not even silence is all-powerful, and eventually had to yield to the power that is sound. Its power over the room broken, the man within could heard the door at the far end creak slightly followed shortly by the sound of footsteps, which came closer till they stopped right beside him. He did not move, even the other person sat beside him, just like he had all those years ago.

The man might have laughed if this were any other situation, any other person's experience, and if he could, have told that person they should rejoice in the fact that someone so important to them had been returned to them, not sulking in some damp, and dingy room. But this wasn't some other situation, some other person's experience, this was this situation, his experience, and he was sulking in some damp, dingy room instead of rejoicing the fact his friend, his best friend, was alive and sitting beside him.

"Sirius?" The voice startled him, but he gave no outward appearances of it. A sigh followed when no response was given in return. Silence followed, only to broken once again, when the same voice said, "I'm sorry, Sirius, for all the trouble I caused you."

Sirius stirred at this to look at James, the speaker with wide surprised eyes. James blamed himself for... everything? But that couldn't be right... If anything he should be apologizing to him; not the other way around! Unfortunately none of these thoughts made it to his mouth, instead this came out:

"Idiot."

James blinked, then frowned. "Sirius..."

Sirius not only stirred this time, but actually uncurled from the ball he'd been sitting in, and put his face up in front of James. "A friend told me once, never blame yourself when the blame isn't yours to take. I should think you should consider it, since it was you, if you are indeed who you say you are, who said it." The escaped convict pulled away, snorting mentally at himself. Oh, that was polite. Well, what did you expect? It wasn't as if he'd had a lot of time to work on skills he never had in the first place...

The be speckled man starred at him, his mouth not quite hanging open, but it seriously close. Was this really Sirius? The same person he had seen, in his own memory, just two weeks ago. /Of course he's not, it's been fourteen years! And he spent twelve of them in Azkaban. A voice chided him from the back of his mind. No, this wasn't the same Sirius Black he had known. He had changed, everyone had changed, Harry was nearly grown up, Sirius had lost almost all of his former glory, and everything was different.

James sighed softly, and rose. He began to walk to the door, and when he realized his friend wasn't about to stop him from leaving, he paused in the doorway and whispered, "I don't know you've gone though, but I wish you'd atleast give me a chance." Sirius tensed. He opened he mouth and turned to say something, but James was gone; again.

Severus Snape stormed down one of Hogwarts' many hallways in a very foul mood. Coming back to school for the first time and discovering- more like nearly being blinded by- your classroom was bright pink, yellow, and orange with purple spots was not a good way to start a school year.

Stomping down one particular hallway that lead to the Headmaster's Office in quite a fury, a man sulked past him with a "Hello, Snappy," and kept on walking. Snape took perhaps two more steps before he realized what just happened. A man that looked just like James Potter had wad walked past him and called him 'Snappy'. Nobody called him Snappy except the marauders. Snape spun around, fully expecting to see the poltergeist of James Potter. All he saw was an empty hallway.

Snape brought a hand to his face and dragged it down it. Ok, he was loosing it. He was starting to see dead, rivals walking down the hallways. He'd have to stop by the Hospital Wing to see if Madam Pomfrey could help him later...

(A/N: This scene jumps several days ahead.)

Remus whimpered quietly and tugged weakly at his bonds. A masked man stood over him. "Broken already, werewolf?" He jeered and kicked him, jarring his broken and bruised ribs. It took everything left of Remus' tattered self not to scream.

The man grunted, this was growing tiresome; his master wanted him to break the pathetic man before him and told him, in nearly as many words, that if he killed the werewolf, he'd be dead along with him. Well, that ruled the fun part! Why'd he always get the jobs where the best part was off limits?

"Get up, filth," He sneered, releasing his prisoner's bonds, "I still have another hour to deal with you before I'm allowed to leave."

And the pain began all over again.

Harry wondered where he was. This wasn't the Gryffindor Dorm- in fact, it wasn't even Hogwarts! Then where was--

"Is everything ready?"

Harry choked on a gasp as his scar burned, and he knew, even before he turned around, who it was. Voldemort.

A crouched person shifted nervously and Harry saw him nod fervently. The snake-like creature- for he refused to call him a man- eyed the person. "Good, see to it that while I'm gone our guest is properly dealt with. I feel he's close to breaking. Now, leave! You return when it is time." The last sentence contained a no-where-near hidden threat and the man was nodding and out of the door before either Dark Lord or the viewer could blink.

Harry looked around franticly. Ok, he was past the moment, why wasn't he waking up? This was all a dream, right? Please say right. He swallowed and tried not to panic.

Movement alerted him that Voldemort was leaving the room.  Harry wondered if he was crazy enough to follow. I mean, what sane person would follow Voldemort anywhere?

Maybe you can find out more about his plan. whispered a voice in the back of his head. Or who the 'guest' is. Harry silently groaned. Sometimes he hated these moments.

The Dark Lord, unknowingly, lead him down several hallways, before coming to a stone wall with a green snake beautifully painted on it. Harry might have wanted to look at it longer, but the... creature hissed, "Aperī." The wall seemed to fall away, and Voldemort stepped through. Harry hesitated for a moment, and then was forced to go thru when the wall started coming back up.

On the other side of the damp, stone steps leading downward. Moss seen here and there, left the boy-who-lived to believe that this place hadn't been occupied for a long time before the other had opened it and began using it.

Once they reached it, and it was a rather long way down, it was discovered the bottom was no better, it could easily be called worse. There were rats' and little lizards' bones everywhere; there was hardly even a place on the floor they didn't cover. There was only a path cleared. Dripping could also be heard, and he could have sworn he saw a something moving around off to his right.

Voldemort approached a man, who stood and bowed. "My Lord." The master nodded, not giving him a second look favoring the pile of rags in a the middle of the prison cell his attention. "Bring in the girl and throw her in there. The moon has nearly risen." The man bowed and left, walking right past Harry, who had hidden himself in a corner. Voldemort hadn't turned from the cell.

"Get up," he hissed.

The pile moved and a pale faced, brown haired head popped out. Harry nearly screamed in horror when he recognized it as Remus Lupin. No... Not Professor Lupin too! Something was screaming in the back of his mind for him to do something, but all he could do was watch.

Voldemort gave him a cruel smile. "Enjoying our accommodations?" Remus' weak glare was enough of an answer for both. "Oh, no words? When you were brought in and they dragged you out, you gave an ear-full." Again Remus only glared. He wouldn't give his captor the pleasure of a response.

The other seemed little effected, his smile telling of horrible things to come. He continued, "It matter's little... Tell me, do you know what tonight is, Remus Lupin." Confusion pulled the werewolf's eyebrows together, before a damned sort of dawning followed it. "The full moon..."

The door opened a few feet up, and Harry heard the terrified cries of a young child. His mind finally caught onto what Voldemort planned on doing. From Remus' horrified, wide eyes he to understood. The Dark Lord turned when the scuffling and cries reached the bottom. The man from before was dragging a small girl with little blond curls, tears in her scared blue eyes, and wearing a cute blue dress with butterflies on it. She starred up at the thing before her and trembled.

Voldemort approached her, kneeling in front of her, and raised her face to look at him. "Hello, child. May I know your name?" His tone was a parody of gentleness, giving the child an almost security. She seemed unsure what to do, then answered, "Mary." "Well, Mary, do you see that poor man in there?" She nodded. Voldemort took her hand and lead her to the cell opening it with a wave of his wand. "I want you to window for him, please?" She looked happy to help the  'poor' man, and she ran into the cell.

She opened a bared window's curtain and a pale white light bathed the room. "Like that, Mr.?" She turned and gasped. Right in front of her was a huge wolf creature, like the ones in the fairy tales her parents told her before she went to bed. The creature leaped and she screamed.

Harry turned away, wondering briefly if it were possible to throw up in your dreams. He winced and cringed every time the girl cried out and whimpered till it was cut off. It didn't take looking to tell she was dead. He shuddered and tried not to be sick.

Unfortunately his gagging attracted some very unwanted attention, and Voldemort turned from where he was clearly enjoying the show to stare in somewhat surprise at him. "Harry Potter?" Harry choked. Oh shit, he'd been seen! Voldemort was approaching him and was going to capture him and torture and kill him and why couldn't he wake up??

Suddenly, someone faraway yelled, "ENNERVATE!" and Harry jerked awake. He was back! He was back in Hogwarts! He looked quickly out the window; he could the full moon in full view. It looked so innocent of the acts it had just forced a man to do.

"Harry? Harry, speak to me!" It occurred to him that someone was talking to him. When he looked at the people around him, he saw James, Hermione, and even Dumbledore, who was at the door, looking at him in concern. James had been the one specking to him. "Dad?" His father looked ready to faint in relief when his son finally.

James asked concerned, "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare, but you wouldn't wake up..." He trailed off for fear he might become even more up set.

"You had another one of those dreams, didn't you, Harry?" That had been Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "Would you like to tell us, perhaps just one of us." Harry nodded again, and whispered, "Please, just you sir, and maybe Sirius too." It took a lot to ignore the confused and hurt look on James' face. His friends understood though, nodding and leaving. James didn't move.

"James, I think it best you leave, we will explain everything to you after--" But James interrupted.

"No! I want to know what is going on. Why wouldn't he wake up? And what are these dreams my son are having?" James put extra emphasis on the word "my", as if to remind them that Harry was his son, and he was entitled to know what was going on.

Dumbledore was stern, yet understanding. He knew how must feel. James had missed out on so much of Harry's life, and he wanted to know if something was endangering his son. But it would talk too much time to explain, and they needed to know what Harry witnessed now. Dumbledore opened his mouth, perhaps to reason with James, but Sirius beat him, saying; "I'll take him outside, Professor. Come on." Sirius looked almost hatefully at James, and literally dragged him out. Dumbledore watched, his sigh held in check.

Once sure they were gone, the headmaster turned back to the boy on the bed, who was looking anywhere but at him. "Harry? When your ready."

Harry nodded. He took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to breath, and then threw all to hell, and blurted: "Voldemort has Professor Lupin and he forced him to kill a little girl!" He looked at Dumbledore and prayed he knew what to do, because he was completely lost.

To Be Continued...

Yes, I stopped it there, because there wasn't anything else I can do with this chapter.

My computer is on the fritz again, and since we're poor you'll have to bear with me on these things.

I have no real excuses for why I haven't updated outside of I'm lazy and I lost interest in this series. But I'm back and kickin'. I won't have the next part up for a little while, trying to debate if I should bring three new characters in, bringing in an old- er young?- character and manipulating another into something I can get my sequel moving with. (Yes I already know half the plot of the sixth year, so don't worry, if you can stand this, you can stand it.)

I'm also manning another two stories people are demanding more for so....

Thank you to:

polaris, Shei, Skye-chan, Natalie, Tarawyn, Neo, Ice, Jackie, Anie, The DarkIsRising aka Endriago, TeeDee, Maab, Aalilyah, Lady SallyRose, Embyr Black, Carla, DarkAngelButterfly, Pamela, jessica veela, Black Sparkles, Trinity Donaldson, Sophie W., Nicky, Phoenix, Irene L. Black, Rose Fencer, Keara Jordan, I am Ness A.K.A. Remy is MINE, DaughterOfTheDawn, gigi, and Vanessa.

I'd really have written a responce but I have like two more minutes on and I don't have time! (Yami-san: That's the same excuse you used in your other story and I still say it's cold.) Well you try typing with an old man on your back nearly 24/7! (Yami-san: rolls eyes Yah right, just go update.) Humph!


End file.
